narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nagato
}} , or more commonly known as , is the recognized leader of the Akatsuki and Amegakure, and is a major antagonist in the series. Referred to as "Leader" by all Akatsuki members except for Konan, who refers to him by his name, he directs the actions of the others and maintains authority over them although he takes orders from Tobi,Naruto chapter 363, page 17 who is actually Madara Uchiha, the benefactor of Akatsuki. In addition to acting as Akatsuki's leader, Pain was the leader of the winning faction in the Land of Rain's latest civil war. Naruto chapter 366, page 09 Background The original body of Pain is a man named Nagato, who, like Konan and Yahiko were orphans from Amegakure, forcing them to fend for themselves.Naruto chapter 372, page 09 The three eventually encountered the Sannin, who at first were less than willing to help them. Orochimaru even suggested to kill them as they were orphans of war and as such would only live their lives full of misery. Jiraiya, however, decided he would care for the three and took them in. One night at dinner, Nagato cried because eating together reminded him of his family, and later that night he ran away with Yahiko. The two were attacked by a Rock chunin, who injured Yahiko. Seeing this, Nagato activated his Rinnegan, and killed the ninja, a feat that is normally impossible for someone who has never trained as a ninja or never had any military or martial arts training. Jiraiya decided then and there he would train them in Ninjutsu.Naruto chapter 372, pages 10-12 Nagato was very emotional about killing the shinobi, and asked Jiraiya for help so he can protect Konan and Yahiko, where Jiraiya said he must grow up. After three years, Jiraiya felt they were strong enough to fend for themselves and told the three he would see them again when they grow into adults. Jiraiya believed Nagato to have died with the others under unexplained circumstances,Naruto chapter 372, page 07 but has told Konan that whenever their names were mentioned outside their village, it was always about someone being killed when they opposed them. Pain has since led one side of the Amegakure civil-war and took over the village, he has become a greatly respected leader in that village. The members of Pain's faction wear their Amegakure forehead protectors with a scratch through it the way the full members of Akatsuki do,Naruto chapter 368, page 07 despite the fact that none of them are rogue ninja any more, as the scratch symbolizes, because they won the civil war. Personality Nagato was a sensitive but kind boy, prone to crying, and was traumatized by the idea he had killed another man, even to save his friend Yahiko. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nonetheless, he became a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique Jiraiya taught him. As Pain, his personality is very different having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing his childhood trauma had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he now considers himself a deity and evolved beyond a mere human. He now seeks to show the world the meaning of suffering by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars by means similar to "mutually assured destruction". He shows no moral qualms about his actions. He is willing to kill his own teacher in cold blood and brutally execute all of Hanzō's friends and family to ensure the Amegakure's compliance to his takeover. He even goes so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace" come to guide the world to maturity through pain. He also feels that no one can understand peace unless they understand "true" pain, something his childhood friend Yahiko believed. He also seems to dislike Akatsuki members insulting each other, as seen when he reprimands Kisame for calling Hidan and Kakuzu as the "Zombie Brothers." Nonetheless, he can be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen. Given Akatsuki members' frequent bickering, he often restrains them and encourages better relations between the other members, even suggesting they mourn Deidara after his passing. After his battle with Jiraiya, he holds a moment of silence for his former teacher out of respect for his power. Pain is also very respectful and kind to his childhood friend, Konan, who has been declared his "angel". He was shown protecting her without request or hesitation from Jiraiya before his battle with his former teacher. Apparently, she is the only member of the Akatsuki that addresses him by his name, Nagato, and only Madara and herself refer to him as Pain. Their friendship may have a romantic background, but there still isn't any incontrovertible proof as of it. Part I Meeting Although not seen physically, he appeared as a hologram. He stated that they couldn't afford to make any mistakes in completing their goals. Part II Akatsuki's Goal For the most part, Pain has kept away from active Akatsuki business, only revealing himself whenever they have captured a Tailed Beast and even then he only appears as a shadowy illusion. However, after Deidara's suicide, Pain was ordered by Tobi that it is his mission to now capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (this for as-of-then unknown reasons drew an emotional response from him). Before the mission could begin however, Jiraiya infiltrated the village to try to get more information on the Akatsuki. After feeling this threat because it disturbed his rain, Pain sent Konan to deal with it while he changed bodies. When Jiraiya fought Konan, Pain appeared with murderous intent, his eyes set on Jiraiya. Fight with Jiraiya During the first half of his battle with Jiraiya, Pain fought the Sannin off with unique summons. It wasn't until Jiraiya activated Hermit Mode and summoned two toads to help him fight did Pain reveal two more of his bodies and quickly began to fight Jiraiya back personally. Jiraiya attempted to use the Super Great Ball Rasengan but was absorbed. Jiraiya attempted to bring down all three of the bodies using the toad elders to perform a Genjutsu, then pierced each body through the heart with a giant sword. When Jiraiya prepared to go back to Konoha, Pain reappeared and attacked him, cutting off his left arm. When Jiraiya looked back up, he looked at the Six Paths of Pain, and all six bodies attacked. Not long after, Jiraiya managed to kill the Animal Path, only to have his throat crushed by one and then be impaled by all five. As Jiraiya died, he sent the message of Pain's identity. Though the toad escaped, Pain called for Zetsu to come out and filled him in on his order to hunt the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Invasion of Pain After the fight, Madara returns to inform Pain of Sasuke and Team Hawk going after the Eight-Tailed Beast (something Pain being doubtful that they could accomplish), and orders Pain to go after Naruto Uzumaki fast because Konoha knows he killed Jiraiya and it makes it harder to get to Naruto. When Madara leaves, Pain prepares to set out to Konoha and reveals a new body, once again completing the Six Paths of Pain. When the six bodies and Konan are about to leave, Pain's Deva Path tells Konan to spare no one. When they finally arrive in Konoha, they kill a patrol of shinobi and Pain quietly says that they will unleash pain upon the world. Beginning his invasion, Pain sends his Animal Path through the barrier surrounding Konoha for misguiding the villagers about their numbers. Once inside, he summons the other bodies of Pain. The Asura Path body uses his Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability to destroy the surrounding buildings. Elsewhere the Human Path grips the head of a Konoha ninja and senses that the man does not know the demon fox's location. He pulls out the man's soul and the body collapses. Meanwhile, the Deva Path tries to interrogate Iruka about Naruto's whereabouts, but upon refusal tries to kill him. Kakashi intervenes and the battle between Pain and him commences. Even with the help of Choji and Choza Akimichi, Pain's Deva Path and Asura Path (the latter of which is severely wounded) defeat the shinobi. During the fight, Choza was seemingly killed while protecting Choji, and with Kakashi seemingly defeated, Deva Path departed. When Kakashi told Choji to send word to Tsunade about Pain's ability, the wounded Asura Path opens fire on Choji. Kakashi used his Kamui ability to transport the projectile, but loses consciousness and has possibly died. The Preta Path of Pain later enters the autopsy room where the previous animal path body was being examined: the one killed by Jiraiya. While he was removing the black body piercings, he is attacked by Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru. However, Preta Path uses the previous Animal Path body as a shield and escapes. Still elsewhere in the village, Pain's Human and Animal Path bodies attacked Inoichi Yamanaka, his daughter Ino, and several of Inoichi's intelligence comrades as they interrogated one of Pain's henchmen and examined his defeated body from the fight with Jiraiya. The Yamanakas and others escaped, however, when Pain's bodies were engaged by Ibiki Morino. Meanwhile, the Deva Path has found Tsunade and engages, demanding the location of Naruto. While Pain and Tsunade argue about each others ideals, the Naraka Path is challenged and seemingly defeated by Konohamaru's Rasengan. Also elsewhere, Ino, Inoichi, and Shizune have deduced the secret behind Pain's six bodies. But before they could relay their theory to Tsunade, Human Path ambushes them and takes Shizune hostage, during which he discovers Naruto's location at Myobokuzan by reading Shizune's mind and transmits it to the Deva path. Without a single hesitation, Human Path yanked Shizune's soul out while Deva Path flew to the sky and form a single jutsu. It was to be noted that the jutsu was so dangerous that it would shorten Nagato's life span but in return, its power was devastating enough to destroy most of Konohagakure. As he fell to the ground, he noticed something big appear in a poof of smoke, which turned out to be Naruto along with Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro.Naruto chapter 430, page 02-03 Deva Pain then prepares to confront Naruto, saying he was saved the trouble of looking for him.Naruto chapter 430, page 11 Meanwhile, in the forest outside of Konoha, Naraka Path restores the Asura Path, who then projects the Animal Path back to the ruins of Konoha, where she summoned the other four bodies together.Naruto chapter 430, page 13-15 Naruto chapter 430, page 15 When Tsunade, who used most of her chakra to protect the villagers, challenged him, she was attacked by the Asura Path to finish her. It failed when Naruto destroyed the Asura Path with a Rasengan.Naruto chapter 430, page 16-20 As the fight begun, Animal Path sent the rhino, yak, and canine at Naruto, but he easily hurled them in the air and had the toads defeat them. He then got into a fist fight with Preta Path but even though Naruto missed, the level of natural energy around his fist incapacitated Preta Path to Pain's surprise. Finally realizing the truth, Pain deduces that Naruto is using the same Hermit Mode power Jiraiya used. He reveals to Naruto that he too was once a student of Jiraiya, further infuriating Naruto. Naruto then succeeds to take down Human Path with his perfected Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Then with the assistance of Gamabunta, Naruto also defeats Animal Path. As Pain suspected, Naruto's repeated use of high level jutsu finally uses up his nature chakra that was needed to sustain Hermit Mode. He then begins to go in a fist fight with Naruto and as he tried to stab Naruto with a Chakra disruption blade. Naruto, however returns to Sage Mode after Fukasaku reverse summons a Hermit Mode shadow clone of Naruto from Myobokuzan and disperses him to gain his nature chakra. The newly re-powered hermit Mode Naruto then delivers Pain a heavy blow. As Naruto tries to finish him off with a Rasenshuriken, Preta Pain moves in to save Deva Pain. Naruto, after remembering Preta Pain's ability, notices that Naraka Pain never attacked with the other Pain's. Naruto then realizes that Naraka Pain's ability is to heal or revive the other Pain's if they are injured or destroyed. Naruto creates a dust cloud, and then throws another Rasenshuriken at the Preta Pain. The Preta Pain believes he blocked it. However, the Rasenshuriken is revealed to be the original Naruto in disguise and Naruto takes down the Preta Path. Naruto then uses the Shadow clones to launch another Rasenshuriken at the Deva Path, however, Deva Pain's power returns and deflects the Rasenshuriken with Shinra Tensei. The original Naruto grabs and brings down the Preta Path with an elbow to the face prevent the Path's eyes from seeing what's above Pain. Then, while the Deva Path is focusing on the original Naruto, Naruto uses his Shadow Clones to attack Naraka Path with a Rasenrengan from above. Deva Pain then marvels at how Naruto has killed four Paths, leaving only himself and the Preta Path. Naruto and his clone tries to deal the finishing blows to Pain's two remaining bodies, but Deva Path manages to blow them both away with a Shinra Tensei. Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro then attack Pain, who proves to be too difficult of a target for the giant toads. With a single Shinra Tensei, Pain blows all three frogs away, clear out of the village so they could no longer interfere. Pain then compliments Naruto's strength, stating that no one has given him this much trouble before. However, he quickly attempts to finish this fight by using Banshō Ten'in to bring Naruto into close range. Preta Path quickly grabs Naruto and places him into a hold. Naruto begins to try to break free, when he suddenly realizes that the Preta Path is absorbing all of his chakra. He succeeds, causing Naruto to slip into unconsciousness, with Pain stating the Nine-Tails has been captured. Naruto takes advantage of the immobility to absorb more Sage Chakra which causes Preta Path to transform into a stone frog, which means Naruto has killed five paths of Pain. But Katsuyu then tells Naruto the Paths he killed were all just puppets. Naruto then breaks free. Pain then uses Bansho Ten'in on Fukasaku when he's about to attack with Shima. He then stabs him, while Naruto attacks Pain brings him into close range again, but Pain stabs Naruto's hands to hold him down. He then says he will tell Naruto what he really wants, speaking of peace and their different aspects of it. It is then that finally, Pain's true body Nagato is shown, revealed to be an emaciated, sickly, and extremely weakened individual. He is seen in some sort of walker-like machine with six legs. Black poles sprout out of his back, likely related to Pain's piercings, and black cords connect his restrained arms to a beam on the wall behind him. He is together with Konan in a sort of cave. There he coughs up blood, something that makes Konan express her worries of Nagato using too much chakra, only for Nagato to proclaim that he can "see peace."Naruto chapter 436, pages 16-17 After a little more arguing with Naruto, Pain then stabs several of his black chakra receiver rods into Naruto, rendering him completely immobile. A quick Shinra Tensei silences Shima, and Pain is about to take Naruto away when Hinata Hyuga comes to help him also confessing her love for him. Hinata, however, quickly proves to be no match for Pain as he blows her away and hurts her right in front of Naruto, even going as far as to apparently stab her because she loved Naruto, saying how it was similar to how Pain's parents died. Naruto's anger rises to such a point that he enters his 4-tailed state, but quickly ascends to a further six-tailed form, now wearing bone armor that binds itself to his body. Pain approves of Naruto's hatred and pain, but still states that his pain is greater than Naruto's. Quickly, Deva Path begins relying on his repulsion and attracting power, only to discover that Naruto has become so powerful, that the resisted force will only be used against him. Soon he retreats from the village, knowing full well that Naruto will follow. When Nagato senses that Naruto and Deva Path are close enough to himself, as Deva Path's proximity to Nagato is directly correlated with the amount of chakra he can transfer to the Deva Path, he has Deva Path use a powerful ninjutsu: Chibaku Tensei. Chibaku Tensei is a black ball that attracts anything with mass to its surface. Nagato's face is covered in blood by the time the ball collides with Naruto. Naruto is trapped inside of Chibaku Tensei feeling that he failed. Feeling triumphant, he states to his partner that the jutsu he just executed is nothing compared to the Sage of the Six Paths (the original master of the Rinnegan) and with the rampaging six-tailed naruto finally ensnared, their mission is finally over. However, Naruto, who just entered his eight-tailed state, unexpectantly broke out of Pain's technique, indicating that their batlle is far from over. After Naruto overcomes his doubt (after being encouraged by his father) and fear and disperses the eight-tailed transformation, Pain wonders what caused his "confidence" to return. Pain looks up at Naruto, standing in Sage Mode. After the makeshift moon crumbles, Deva Path asks Naruto if he understands true pain now. Naruto replies with demanding to be brought to the true Pain. As Deva Path attacks Naruto with another chakra distrupting blade, Naruto counterattacks and takes the blade. To Deva Path's horror, Naruto uses blade's chakra trail to locate Nagato's location. Naruto then goes in to finish the battle by unleashing another Rasen Shuriken. As Deva Path counters with his Shinra Tensei, he finds himself tricked as Naruto unleashed a second Rasen Shuriken behind it for a Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, knowing that Deva Path had a five second opening. Abilities As the leader of Akatsuki and one of the two sides of the Amegakure Civil War, Pain is an extraordinarily powerful ninja that can easily be considered Kage-level, his partner Konan has stated that he has never lost a single fight.Naruto chapter 364, page 15 He was able to single-handedly defeat and overthrow the former Amegakure leader, Hanzō, and made short work of Jiraiya after unveiling all six of his bodies (though Pain admitted that killing Jiraiya would have been very unlikely had Jiraiya known prior knowledge of his six separate bodies).The black body piercings on each of his bodies is how he controls each body. This is supported by the Preta Path when it removes the body piercings from the dead Animal Path. Pain has been seen using many highly advanced techniques like the Shapeshifting Technique, which allows him to clone Akatsuki members using human sacrifices that they control and can use to engage enemies in place of themselves.Naruto chapter 260, page 17 The clones formed are perfect copies of the original, possessing any unique genetic traits or weapons they may possess. The clone's abilities are proportionate to the amount of chakra given to the clone. His most important technique, in regards to Akatsuki operations, is the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals. With the other members of Akatsuki, this technique begins a three day trial to forcibly extract the Tailed Beast from its host and forces it into a giant statue. There seems to be an order on which Tailed Beast they can seal at once as they are unable to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox without sealing the other beasts as it would destroy the statue, possibly freeing all the captured beasts. Pain's most powerful technique seen so far is the Chibaku Tensei It summons a black ball similar to a black hole, which attracts all forms of mass to it, this was used against Naruto when he was in the 6th tail form of the nine tails. However, an attack that he most often uses is the Shinra Tensei a technique which manipulates gravity at the users will. His mastery of this technique is so great, that it allowed him to devastate half of Konohagakure with just a single repulsion wave. However, it must also be noted that this massive repulsion wave causes a significant drain of Pain's chakra. To sustain this technique, his 5 bodies had to first give up all of their chakra, coupled with some of Nagato's own life force. Rinnegan Pain's incredible power stems mainly from his Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. This form of Dojutsu is regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and as a weapon of destruction which could return everything to nothing. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja and the founder of modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan's abilities are largely unknown, but it does allow the user to use all types of elemental chakra and it has been speculated that Pain can use any jutsu in the world, including secret techniques like the Yamanaka clan jutsu. It also enhances his vision of chakra in a similar manner to the Hyuga clan's Byakugan and Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around Konoha and the chakra gathered at the feet of Tsunade. Six Paths of Pain The most prominent fact about Pain is that he uses six individual bodies all acting together with one mind and will. He calls this the based after the 6 Budhist Paths of Reincarnation. Each path named after the six paths of reincarnation, Deva, Preta, Animal, Human, Naraka, and Asura. Pain is not complete without six bodies in total, so he keeps other bodies stored in a sealed room within a strange machine, in case any of the bodies are killed. The only common feature shared by these bodies is their bright orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. Each also has a vast number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each individual body has also shown able to easily defeat multiple ninjas with ease, such as "Copy Ninja" Kakashi Hatake who was a highly skilled ninja of Konoha, as Deva Path demonstrated. Each also has been seen to possess incredible speed and strength. It is unknown what would happen to Pain if all the bodies were to be killed. Pain's real body, that of Nagato, is kept in a machine that moves with six relatively small mechanical legs, and has large chakra spikes on its back to transmit the signals. Nagato's body appears highly emaciated, suggesting that Pain typically does not use it. Each one of Pain's bodies have a single special ability and defined purpose (although that doesn't seem to hold true for his Deva Path body), and he coordinates his multiple selves together via their eyes. Each body can see and sense everything that the other bodies can, giving him six fields of view, allowing him to co-ordinate offense and defense with incredible speed and precision as if he was a single entity. They also all carry strange black spear-like weapons that can disrupt a target's chakra on contact. Most disturbing, the bodies can recover from even fatal injuries, courtesy of the Naraka path. During battle, Jiraiya realizes that all the bodies are in fact those of other shinobi that he encountered on his travels, however, Jiraiya could not figure out how they ended up as part of Pain. The code he sent to Konoha stated "The real one isn't with them", meaning the real Pain isn't among the six bodies. Pain refers to his bodies as Paths, although he has six selves he appears to prefer using his Deva Path to give orders and co-ordinate his actions. Thanks to Jiraiya's dying message and successfully capturing one of Pain's bodies, along with probing the mind of a Rain ninja, Konoha was able to discover a startling truth about Pain's ability to be six different people at once. As it has been discovered that at least one of Pain's bodies was once dead, and all of the piercings on each body are "chakra-receivers" it has been deduced that the Six Paths of Pain are merely corpses that have become reanimated puppets that are being controlled in a manner similar to the Yamanaka clan's mind-tampering jutsu and if so, then the true Pain is somewhere relatively close to them. It has also been revealed that in order to operate the paths over long distances Nagato must be in the highest place in the immediate area. Pain's real body Nagato is shown attached to some sort of machine that allows him to transmit his chakra to the Six Paths of Pain. The machine seems to have six legs and possibly can move around. Deva Path The , Pain's first observed body, is the body of Yahiko, and possesses medium length spiky hair, six piercings and a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose and one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip. Three piercings under each other in each wrist, at least one on his upper wrist and some just under his neck. He also wears a beaded necklace. Unlike the other bodies, this body seems to have access to multiple forms of ninjutsu, demonstrated from all the defenses put up to stop intruders from interfering with the sealing of a demon. It also seems to have retained Yahiko's affinity for water-chakra though this could come from the Rinnegan shown from its ability to summon and control rain, and can conjure and stop it at will, even maintain it for long periods of time.Naruto chapter 368, page 12 This is apparently tied into his mood. In addition he can detect the movements and chakra levels of people traveling within the rain, making it difficult to infiltrate Amegakure by stealth. It is later revealed that his primary combat abilities are "Shinra Tensei" and "Bansho Ten'in". These abilities allow him to repel or attract objects and ninjutsu, respectively. However, he cannot preform it in rapid succession, leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time after its use. This period of time between usages may vary from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction.Naruto chapter 367, page 17 Naruto chapter 422, page 22 Naruto chapter 423, page 05 This body is apparently Nagato's preferred form for interacting with others since he has participated in all sealing rituals and has been seen in several flashbacks by Amegakure members. Pain readily sacrifice his Asura Path to protect this body. This may or may not be a consequence of Nagato and Yahiko's former friendship and emotional attachment to this body, which is a possibility, since Pain is capable of recreating Paths with spare corpses (as seen in case of the Animal Path). This could also simply be because this body is his most powerful form than his other bodies and therefore is the most important in battle. ;Jutsu * Divine Force ** Banshō Ten'in ** Chibaku Tensei ** Shinra Tensei * Chakra Disruption Blades * Fierce Raining at Will * Five Seals Barrier * Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals * Magic Lantern Body Technique * Mirrored Sudden Attacker * Shapeshifting Technique * Water Release: Violent Water Wave Preta Path Incapacitated The is the body of a fat, bulky man with six spike stud piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two studs vertical on the front of his nose, two spike studs one on each cheek, a metal bar going through each ear, and a stud on his shoulder one on each side close to his neck. Originally this body was from Kusagakure. This body's ability "Energy Absorption" is primarily defensive, since he is capable of absorbing any Ninjutsu related technique, such as Jiraiya's Super Great Ball Rasengan and Hermit's Art: Goemon, nullifying them and sucking them into his torso. This technique can also take the form of a large bubble around his body, allowing to absorb attacks from any direction. In addition to its defensive properties, this body's ability has also shown offensive capabilities, sucking all the chakra out of any target unfortunate enough to be grabbed by him. However, this body seems to be weak against physical attacks, as one punch to the face (albeit imbued with natural energy) is enough to kill it. The force from the punch most likely snapped the body's neck. This body is later incapacitated by Naruto when he transferred too much natural energy into it and turned into a statue of a toad. Jutsu * Energy Absorption ** Chakra Absorption Technique ** Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Human Path Incapacitated The is the body of a tall slender man with very long loose hair, a diagonal bar though his nose, two studs vertically on each cheek, two studs horizontal from each other on his upper chin, and a stud on his shoulders near his neck. This body was originally from Takigakure. While in the process of saving the Animal Path, this body's abilities are largely obscure since Jiraiya damaged this Path's eyes early on in his battle but it showed immense physical prowess, being able to block Hermit Mode Jiraiya's punch and not even flinch (at all circumstances, an impressive feat). More recently however he has shown the ability "Mind Tampering", allowing him to affect minds similar to the Yamanaka clan by touching another being's head in order to extract information. He's capable of reading the person's mind in seconds and without need of additional equipment. The Human Path then proceeded to rip out the ninja's consciousness, most likely killing the victim. The Human Path was incapacitated when most of it's body was disintegrated by Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken ;Jutsu * Mental Manipulation ** Mind Reading ** Soul Removal Asura Path Incapacitated The is the body of a tall bald man with a very unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, a big square shaped jaw, with a large ring piercing vertically on his nose, six spike studs all around his head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of his arms, an enormous spike stud on his chin and two vertical spikes on each upper cheek. This body's face is strangely set in a permanent smile. His ability is based on "Body Alterations", allowing him to modify himself with artificial mechanical body parts. Under his cloak the body is revealed to have completely robotic inner workings and a completely inhuman appearance, possessing six arms, three faces each with a different emotion: happy, neutral, and angry (thus resembling the mythical Asura from Buddhist mythology) and a folded serrated blade-like tail. He can fire one of his left forearms off as a long range projectile, pull out one of his right arms to reveal a cluster of segmented cluster missiles, quickly propel itself forward with a burst of chakra from its boots, protract multiple blades and a drill from one of his arms, open up the crown of his head to release a titanic shockwave, and wrapped around his waist is a long and flexible saw-like blade that can be used to slice a target. All of these abilities befit the "warring demon" name that the Asura path holds, while giving it a considerably higher degree of versatility than the other Paths have. The Asura Path was destroyed incapacitated twice, first due to the injuries it sustained fighting Kakashi, Choji, and Choza, and after being rebuilt by the Naraka Path it was destroyed again buy Naruto almost moments after his return. ;Jutsu * Body Alterations ** Three Faces ** Six Arms ** Enhanced Strength ** Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability ** Flaming Arrow Missiles ** Laser Explosion ** Chakra Propulsion Boots ** Hidden Drill Hands ** Saw-Blade Sash Naraka Path Incapacitated The is the body of a very tall stocky muscular man with a spiky mop of hair (similar in style to Kisame Hoshigaki), with triple bar ear piercings, a stud on his upper nose, a stud on his shoulders near his neck, and a row of studs diagonally down each cheek. This body's ability (referred to as the "King of Hell") seem to be a spiritual entity similar to the Death God, although he is physically strong enough to hold a fully grown man in each hand off the ground with no apparent effort. The entity takes the form of a giant demonic head, which protrudes from the ground close too him while shrouded in black flames.Naruto chapter 422, page 04 When he asks a question, and after an answer is given, the giant's mouth opens, releasing tendril like arms that force a stream of energy (possibly the person's life force or soul) from the victim. If the person was telling a lie or refused to answer the question, their life force is completely removed and eaten, and they are seemingly killed. If they were telling the truth, they remain alive, though left extremely exhausted. Outsiders are unable to see the demon''Naruto'' chapter 426, page 03, although Naruto in Sage mode apparently can. Another of this body's powers, most likely its main purpose, is to resurrect or "heal" other Paths. By summoning the King of Hell, Pain engulfs the body he wants to heal in it and the body comes out completely repaired. This is possibly done by "transferring" the life energy that he's collected from victims into his deceased bodies, allowing them to become functional again (similar to the technique Chiyo used on Gaara). Both times that Pain's bodies were shown in a combat formation, the Naraka Path has taken the rear with the others protecting him (even behind the Deva Path while its power was still recharging), implying that, like the Deva Path, this body is one of Pain's most important bodies. This could be due to three possible factors. First, the ability to heal and repair any other body almost instantly would make this one of Pain's most important and vital assets in a battle. Second, like with the Deva Path's Shinra Tensei, the King of Hell might need time to recharge after repairing one of Pain's bodies. Third, compared to the other five Paths this body has not shown much combat ability, given that Konohamaru managed to avoid its attacks and strike it with a Rasengan. However, this is uncertain, as he had earlier beaten at least three chunin and Ebisu, a Jonin, using only hand-to-hand combat. Jutsu * King of Hell Animal Path Replacement - Incapacitated The , Pain's newest body is the replacement of the body lost in the fight against Jiraiya. This body has a very young appearance and, unlike all the other bodies, was originally female, with its hair tied together in a sort of onion like bun at the top of the head and spikes of hair protruding out of it. It has one stud above the nose, studs on either side of the neck, a row of studs vertically down each cheek, a stud below each stud on the neck and two studs on each forearm. When Inoichi is searching through the mind of a man from Amegakure he saw that a man and his friend brought this body, dead and without its piercings, to the tower where Pain resides. This body can be seen as a replacement for Pain's second body, as both bodies were used primarily for "Multiple Summonings". It is seen calling forth a giant centipede, the multi headed splitting abilitied giant dog, a rhino, a bull and the other Pains. This Animal Path was incapacitated after being hit in the chest with Naruto's Rasenrengan, presumably destroying it's internal organs by the force of the jutsu. ;Jutsu * Summoning Technique (Multiple) ** Giant Drill-Beaked Bird ** Giant Multi-Headed Dog ** Giant Panda ** Giant Ram (incapacitated) ** Giant Rhino (incapacitated) ** Giant Crustacean (Deceased) ** Giant Centipede (Deceased) ** Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon (Deceased) ** The Other Pain Bodies ;Summoning abilities * Violent Bubble Wave (Crustacean Summon) * Amplification Summoning Technique (Dog Summon) * Panda Iron Wall (Panda Summon) * Chameleon Camouflage (Chameleon Summon) Animal Path (Former) Deceased - Replaced Pain's second body, distinguished by a long ponytail and a large bridge piercing through his upper nose and attaching on each cheek, one on his upper nose, and six rimming around the bottom of his face. After being killed and examined, this body was shown to have multiple piercings on his chest as well. The appearance of this body, when first seen, was compared to that of fellow Akatsuki member Deidara. Prior to Jiraiya's encounter with Pain, one of his subordinates noted that some believe Pain to have been from the Fūma clan. This is because this body was originally a man from the Fūma clan, recognized by Jiraiya as a man who had ambushed him, ending up scarred across the forehead in the process. This body is a powerful summoner, capable of conjuring a massive variety of different animal summons for various different purposes, and most significantly the other bodies of Pain. Each animal summon also shares his Rinnegan eyes and various piercings suggesting that they too are under his control. The former Animal Path was instrumental to Konoha's study of Pain and her discovery of Nagato working behind the scenes. Pain appears to have abandoned it as not only did he replace it with the female Animal Path, he had the Preta Path use it as a shield against Kiba and Tsume ;Jutsu * Summoning Technique (Multiple) ** Giant Drill-Beaked Bird ** Giant Multi-Headed Dog ** Giant Panda ** Giant Ram (incapacitated) ** Giant Rhino (incapacitated) ** Giant Crustacean (Deceased) ** Giant Centipede (Deceased) ** Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon (Deceased) ** The Other Pain Bodies ;Summoning abilities * Violent Bubble Wave (Crustacean Summon) * Amplification Summoning Technique (Dog Summon) * Panda Iron Wall (Panda Summon) * Chameleon Camouflage (Chameleon Summon) Creation In Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book, Kishimoto briefly explains the philosophy behind Pain's design, stating, "He's Akatsuki's leader, so he has to look fairly cool, but I still wanted him to look dangerous. Since his name is "Pain", I decided to add some piercings to his body, like he's the kind of guy who would inflict pain upon himself." Notable among the few unused concept designs is a small sketch in which he appears to wear a partial face mask and feather or horn-like accessories fitted to his forehead protector. When first appearing in the anime and other media, Pain's eyes were depicted with an incorrect color scheme; the two center rings of the Rinnegan were colored separate shades of gray while the outermost ring was flesh-colored, and the ring in between was white. Following his appearance in chapter 377 of the manga, which featured the first official color illustration of his face, the color scheme was corrected. While the Six Paths are depicted with a standard, pinkish skin tone in official color illustrations by Kishimoto, the anime depicts them with deathly pale skin, likely as a visual cue that the bodies are in fact deceased. Past Speculations Before chapter 363 when the face of Pain has actually been fully shown, there was a theory highly popular in fandom that stated the Akatsuki Leader is the Fourth Hokage. This speculation has been recently resolved as incorrect, however even in the light, Pain's Yahiko body resembles Minato Namikaze in ways. Some fans still believe Pain is the Fourth Hokage in disguise as not to have people know who he is since Pain has multiple bodies, but this has already been disproved. Another speculation is that the multiple bodies of Pain are a variant of his Shapeshifting Technique, used to split his chakra and abilities into multiple bodies, which has already been proven false, as his bodies are chakra-controlled corpses. It is unknown why has Nagato ever come up with the idea to operate out of his Six Paths, since he is (or used to be) a highly talented ninja in his own right. As he is shown very weak and emaciated, it can be speculated that he created Paths to overcome his physical incapability (e.g. a crippling disease), but that has yet to be revealed. It could also be the other way around - Nagato could simply have wanted to keep his identity secret, and years of the chakra-taxing operation of the Paths has left him extremely weakened. Either way, Nagato seems to have colossal reserves of chakra at his avail, most likely due to the Rinnegan. It can also be speculated that Nagato is seen in such a weakened state solely because of the immense amount of chakra and life shortening costs needed to preform the Shinra Tensei technique to destroy Konoha (at least, it's almost certainly due to this Shinra Tensei that Nagato is shown bleeding out of his mouth). Since Pain seems to have experience with other tailed beasts and has showed a tranquil and cool attitude; it is possible to think that Pain is powerful enough to handle the six tailed transformation of Naruto and even defeat him. In the manga and anime debut of the first quote below, Pain actually mentions and insinuates each member of Akatsuki's reasons for being in the organization (except for Tobi/Madara, who was not present in this scene, and Sasori, who was dead). He mentions the motives for war are of no concern, and in the anime scene, each motive mentioned focuses in on an Akatsuki member: Religion (Hidan), Ideology (Itachi), Resources (Kakuzu), Land (Zetsu), Spite (Kisame), Love (Konan), or just because (Deidara). He does not mention his own motive for peace at that instant, as it is revealed later in the series. Quotes *"We're both of the same breed, after all... motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love, or just because... no matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start war." * "Sensei... you're still just a normal person. But I, living in an infinite universe of pain, have grown from a person into something more." * "People who have a weapon will inevitably use it... hundreds of millions of people will be killed instantly. And the survivors would be completely terrified! All the people... all the world... will learn what true pain is!!" * "This is nothing compared to the pain the world will suffer." * "Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." * "We are Pain! We are God!!" * "We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be 'Justice.' But when we call our vengeance 'Justice,' it only breeds more revenge...forging the first link in the chains of hatred."" * "Peace is right before my eyes." * "It is because we love that we sacrifice...and hate." * "I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain." Trivia * As Pain's six shinobi bodies are reanimated corpes, it can be assumed that Animal Path's various summoning are corpses as well as they all have Rinnegan eyes and multiple piercings. * It is interesting to point out that in the prophecy Jiraiya heard, Pain (Nagato) seems to be viewed as his student who would "destroy the world" while Naruto seems to be viewed as his student who would "save the world". * Out of all the ninja who have fought with Pain, Naruto is the only person to defeat five of his six bodies, one of which he even defeated twice. * Madara has stated that Akatsuki didn't have the power to destroy Konoha. However, Pain has been able to destroy most of the village, both buildings and personnel alike, meaning that Madara has yet to know of Pain's true strength.Naruto chapter 438 * Ironically, Pain believes that he and Naruto should be able to understand each other very well since they were both trained by Jiraiya. * Minato Namikaze claimed that Pain is being used by Madara. * Pain appears to have a habit of not checking to see if someone is dead or not. During his battle with Jiraiya and his invasion of Konoha, Pain left Jiraiya, Choza Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga alive after delivering what he believed to be killing blows. References